


Purchase

by alllula



Category: Chobits, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chobits, F/F, Gen, Pearl is a defective persacom, Rose is a human, more tags added later maybe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-12
Updated: 2015-12-12
Packaged: 2018-05-06 06:12:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5406041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alllula/pseuds/alllula
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose goes computer shopping. Chobits/Persacom AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Purchase

Rose had always wanted her own persacom. Back home her older sisters had their own, but now that Rose had moved out of the house and off to college, she wanted her own. Which brought her to her current position; roaming around a store looking at different models. 

“What kind of model are you looking for?” asked the shop’s clerk. “do you want it to look more masculine, feminine, or androgynous?” he asked. 

“Feminine.” Rose answered easily, browsing around the store, making her way towards the back. 

“Right, Now you said you were looking for a Laptop or PC?” asked the clerk, following behind Rose. 

“Laptop.” answered Rose. 

The clerk smiled. “Excellent.” he said, and he began to prattle on about their wide selection. Rose stopped listening. Glancing around the store, she noticed a large tarp covering a long figure. A pale hand peeked out from underneath. Out of curiosity, Rose rolled part of the tarp down, revealing a girl. Well, not really a girl. Messy, shoulder length hair that was a pale peach color parted where ears should have been on a human, revealing white ovular ports. Her model was thin, with little distinction for bust and hips. Rose couldn’t see anything wrong with her outward appearance. 

“What about this one?” Rose asked the clerk. 

“That one?” he asked. “It’s a defective model. It has issues with interaction, we think it might be some kind of malware.” said the clerk. 

“What kind of problems with interaction?” Rose asked out of curiosity. 

“Becomes too focused on certain tasks, takes things too literally, sometimes can’t speak or explain her reasoning. Stuff like that.” listed the clerk. 

“I’ll take her.” 

“What?” 

“How much?” asked Rose. 

The clerk sighed. “I’ll give it to you 90% off. Would you like any software?” he asked, seeming disappointed as he opened her port and hooked her up to a computer. “You’ll want the standard learning software, but is there anything else?” 

“Standard living.” Rose answered easily. “Also cooking and cleaning.” she added since the persacom itself was coming cheap, she could afford to splurge more on software. 

“Your total is $232.35.” the clerk said. A bargain. 

“That’s fine.” said Rose, digging a card out of her bag and passing it to the clerk. 

“Now for set up. Your name?” 

“Rose Diamond.” 

“Now, what would you like to name your computer?” asked the clerk, typing into his computer. 

“Pearl.” Rose answered immediately. _My Pearl. ___

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I've written anything for steven universe, and I'm not sure if I'll continue it. We'll see what happens.


End file.
